The Syndicate
by FlamingCowBlade777
Summary: The gods have made the greatest mistakes of their lives. Through the banishment of five heroes, they have sealed their fates. the reign of the gods is coming to an end due to the carelessness of the gods. Their downfall is inevitable. Guided by his fury and anger towards the gods, as well as the help of several ancient deities, Percy and the Syndicate return with lust for vengeance
1. Chapter 1

**The Syndicate**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. If not, well, I DO NOT OWN PJO! THE ONLY THING I DO OWN, IS MY LIFE!**

 **A.N. So yeeeh… ya know how I am. I start something, I work on it a bit, start something else and finish up on another story… so anyways, I'm here with my 3** **rd** **ever FANFICTION! :D yey happy times. Aaaanyways… so I randomly came up with this idea from watching too many spy movies :P sue me. Um… basically, this is Dark Percy x OC where Percy and OCs are banished by gods. They turn against them, blah blah blah, twists here and there… and I'm pretty sure this is the first version of this… I don't know what you think but I have yet to encounter some stories like mine… heh. If you have, then perhaps you can link me to some other stories that have a similar plot so I can make mine more interesting for you? Remember: This is fanfiction, but I am a people's writer (I hope). If the majority wants something, most times, I relent… Anyways, enough with the author's note… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Prologue

 **Friday, June 13, 1767**

 **Amber's POV**

So I was just a normal teenage girl at school hanging out with my friends. Wait… I wasn't normal… See, I have dyslexia and ADHD. I'm a special child I s'pose. A little more about me: I'm 12 years old, born on March 3, 1755. I'm blonde with orange and red highlights on the ends of my hair and my eyes are a strange orange color. I'm about the same height as the next 12 year old.

Anyways, I was hanging out with my friends when suddenly, some giant man, and when I say giant, I mean he was literally 8 ft tall, burst into the room. Strangely, he seemed to be staring directly at me. He gave an animalistic roar and charged at me.

 _Well, it's been one hell of a run, but if this is how I die, I'm gunna do it my way_. I thought as I jumped on a desk with stacks of pencils in my hands.

Everyone screamed as they tried to get away from the weird man as he continued his rampage towards me. As he drew closer, I noticed something strange. He only had one eye. I shook my head. Act now, think later. That's my motto anyways. I leapt back one desk and aimed with the pencils.

"EAT LEAD ASSHOLE!" I shouted as I whipped pencils at the man's face. The pencils, whether they would have pierced his skin or not, flew straight threw him. Ok. I know I'm not considered "intelligent," but even I know that that's not normal.

The man drew closer. He bared his teeth at me. Oddly, the teeth were all pointy, as if this man was MADE to devour children with disabilities. I did the one thing I didn't think I would ever do. I closed my eyes and screamed. A rush of heat burst forward from my hands, and by the screams and shrieks of terror, I'm assuming whatever it was that was happening was completely melting them to a puddle. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that the strange man was gone. In his place, lay a puddle of melted golden dust with the man's jacket and hat on top.

I rubbed my eyes furiously, still thinking this was a dream.

"This is not good. This is SO not good." Ferdinand said. Ferdinand was a good friend, but he was crippled for life. He is permanently excused from gym class due to a doctor's not explaining his faulty legs. **(A.N. hue hue hue)** He's usually the target of the school bullies and what not.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a secluded area.

"What was that. What just happened!" I whisper-yelled at him. He paled. Ferdinand was never good at lying.

"I.. That… Well… It's confidential." Ferdinand finally stuttered out.

"Confidential?! Ferd. Whatever that was, it almost fricking KILLED ME! And all you can say is 'It's CONFIDENTIAL?!' Fricking unbelieveable!" I ranted.

"Yes. Quite." A familiar voice said. I looked over my shoulder to see my friend Alex with a sword pointed at me.

"Alex what the fuck are you doing! And how do you have a fucking SWORD!?" I exclaimed. He smirked.

"You're sooo gullible. Letting a monster like me get so close to a halfblood like you. That foolish cyclops had to ruin everything by rushing in like that." Alex cackled.

 _Cyclops? Monster? HALFBLOOD?!_ I wondered. "What are you TALKING about?!"

"Amber, get behind me NOW!" Ferdinand shouted to me. He said it with such conviction that I did as he said without a complaint. "Begone demon!" he cried to Alex.

Then, the strangest thing started to happen. Alex transformed into a ghastly looking thing with freakishly pale skin. Everything about him screamed danger, yet all I could do was stare.

"What…" I muttered. Ferdinand ripped off his baseball cap, his pants and his shoes and threw his crutches at the Ghost-Alex-Thing. They passed harmlessly through the transparent body of my... friend?

"Stupid wind spirits…" Ferdinand muttered. He reached into his pocket and fished something out. Without turning around, he stuffed the piece of paper into my hands. "Go to that place. I will meet you there." I nodded. I raced off to the nearest bus station.

I never made it to the station. Suddenly, I was transported into a massive room, filled with 12 ft tall men and women, all sitting on marble thrones. _Woah… This is some classy place._ I thought. The seats were arranged in a U shape with a middle aged man and woman sitting at the point of the bend.

"Kneel before me, daughter of Hecate." The man thundered. Although I didn't want to, I felt like this group of adults demanded respect. So I did the safe thing and kneeled.

"Sir, if I may, what do you mean by 'daughter of Hecate'"?" I asked. The man frowned.

"Do you not know of your parentage, girl?" a little girl with auburn hair called. I shook my head.

"My father died in a play accident and my mother was said to have vanished after giving birth to me. I live in an orphanage with my friend Ferdinand." I explained. "Please. You have the wrong person. I was told to head to this camp or something like that. Something about halfbloods and monsters and whatnot." I pleaded. The adults glanced at each other as if communicating mentally. Finally, the man at the head of the U looked at me.

"The Greek gods are real, and are sitting before you." He said slowly. "Sadly, we do NOT have the wrong person. You are too powerful to live, casting you as a liability to Olympus. Therefore, we have no choice other than to banish you to the depths of Tartarus."

Before I could react, a hole opened up in the ground and swallowed me. I didn't know much about this Greek mythology or the personalities of the gods, but one thing's for sure. I don't like them.

As I fell, I muttered my final vows.

"One day, Olympians. You will fall. Be it by my hands, or another's, you will all beg for mercy until you are forced to fade." I had no idea what that meant at the time, but it just felt right to say.

 **July 23** **rd** **, 1884**

 **Jayden's POV**

"Hi. My name is Jayden Skye. Looks like you're my new brother." I smiled at the new demigod. See, my father is Zeus, the king of the gods. Not to sound arrogant or anything, but that made me really powerful.

Anyways… the demigod started to glare at me as if I had done something wrong.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him. The kid shook his head, nodded and smiled at me.

Later that day, I started helping him with his powers and taught him how to IM people. Then, I went to go teach sword fighting to the newcomers, which happened to include him as well. The class went well enough with me helping most kids, however, my new brother just continued to glorify me.

During capture the flag, he asked to defend the flag himself, which I thought was quite brave of him. So, I let him try, since he was my brother, I couldn't just say no, now could I? I had specifically told a group of Hermes cabin to stay in the forest watching my brother and if anything went wrong, to step in and help him out. They agreed to that as long as we got the flag for them. We agreed to their terms. Chiron blew the whistle to signal the start of the game. My team and I ran into the enemy territory. We maneuvered around the enemy and whisked our way to their flag. It was planted in a pile of rocks. Though it looked easy enough, those rocks were extremely unsteady and could fall over at any moment. I signaled for the Hermes cabin to go steal it, because that's what they do best. So, without further ado, my team and I carried the flag towards our side.

A bloodcurdling scream came from our zone. Fast as lightning, I shoved the flag into my teammate's hands and ran off to go help my brother, who was alone against a whole team. I was too late. The group of Hermes kids lay on the ground bleeding. The enemy was also in a similar state. The worst one of the group, however, was my brother. He was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. He was dead. His eyes held defeated determination. I looked at the wound and realized that it was from the fangs of a Hellhound and the claws of a Fury.

A bright light engulfed me. Next thing I knew, I was on Olympus, in the throne room to be specific. My dad had tears in his eyes. He motioned for me to come forward, so I obliged. See, I had never seen my dad before, but by the lightning emblem on his toga and the fact that everything about his persona screamed _'SKY GOD'_ , it was kind of easy to identify him. Hades flashed in and the rest of the council followed suit.

"Brother, you have brought this on your children." Hades said smugly.

Zeus was furious. He ripped his master bolt from the ground and hurled it at Hades. The bolt struck home as Hades was thrown half way across the room and fried by the bolt.

"Your presence is no longer welcome in my domain. Hades, begone with you foul demon." Zeus bellowed. Hades flashed out, probably to the underworld. Zeus turned on me, but his anger had subsided.

"Son, I need you to do me a favor. There is a powerful demigod that is captured by the monsters. He's the child of a Primeordial god. His name is Josh Penedo. He's about your age and I think they are about to kill him. With that much raw power, they could ultimately use his essence to kill us all. I need you to go and save him for me." Zeus said. "I know I'm in no position to be asking favors from you but we could use him and make him a better ally to the gods." I smiled. Zeus was giving me a chance to prove myself.

"You had me at son, dad." I said happily. Zeus returned my smile.

"None of the other campers can know about this so you need to go alone." Zeus said slightly worried.

"No problem." I said.

"I can send you to the relative area of where he is being held. The rest is up to you. Remember, we cannot interfere with your quest due to the Ancient Laws." Zeus warned. I nodded.

"I got this, dad." I replied confidentally. Zeus gave me a nod of thanks and flashed me to the forest. I pulled out my trusty sword _Bolt_ and held it in my hand. Suddenly, I heard a rush of water followed by screaming and the sound of monsters getting killed. _Well, that part was easy enough._ I thought as I raced towards that sound.

When I broke through the clearing, I saw a boy around my age surrounded by swirling pools of water. Monsters were constantly being sucked in and thrown out by the currents. The boy's eyes glowed a magnificent blue and green; like an old sea.

"Ya won't take me alive suckers!" He screamed at the monsters. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Krios appeared behind the boy and cracked him on the back of the head with his spear shaft. The boy lay still. I closed my eyes and focused on the air around him. I noticed that he was still breathing. _Good._ I thought, _He's not dead._ I rushed at Krios and leapt high into the air, using my powers to aid me to go higher. Krios noticed me and tried to knock me down. I managed to dodge his blows as I decended near the boy. I cut his bonds and sent a prayer to my father telling him to take away the boy. There was a flash and the boy was gone. Krios gave a bellow of rage and rushed at me with his spear. I knew I was about to die so I squeezed my eyes shut. Everything slowed down. I remember a spell Chiron had told me about. It would open up a hole to Tartarus. Any mortal who falls in will survive, as they will fall into the river of lamenation, the River Cocytus. To mortals, they would eventually drown, due to their weak minds giving in to the sad voices in the river. However, demigods who have the will to live can, and will survive.

Quickly, I opened my eyes and cast the spell. The hole opened up faster than anticipated and sucked me into it too along with Krios. Together we fell towards the River Cocytus. I knew I would survive. The question is, would Krios. We drew closer to the river. The miles decreased to feet, which decreased to inches.

 _BAM!_ I slammed into the water. Being the sky god's kid, I could summon air to come and aid me back up. I did just that. I looked around for Krios. He wasn't there. What slowly flowed downstream, however, was a spear and a pair of ram horns. I fished them out of the water and started looking around for a way out. My eyes came to rest on a girl around my age **(A.N. people still age in Tartarus, albeit quite slowly…)** She was staring at a shimmering image of the throne room. Cautiously, I approached her. Without turning, she spoke quietly but firmly.

"I'm assuming you're Jayden Skye, son of that blasted sky god and the hero that is presumed dead?" she asked. I nodded before I realized she couldn't see my reaction. I blushed. Finding my voice, I replied.

"Yup that's me… and you are…" I trailed off.

"Silly me! I'm Amber Houndini. Supposedly, I'm a daughter of Hecate that can control fire." Amber said. "Quick, come here. The gods are about to start the meeting about that water kid you saved." I walked over, wanting to see what my father said.

The boy had seemed to come to his senses. The boy, no Josh, looked around at the gods. Zeus literally had thunderclouds dancing in his eyes.

"YOU! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! THIS IS WHAT MY SON DIED FOR? I DEMIGOD WHO CAN'T EVEN HOLD HIS OWN AGAINST A BUNCH OF WEAK MONSTERS?!" Zeus roared. The other gods protested, saying how Josh had done nothing wrong yet. Josh stood. His face contorted with anger. He glared at Zeus.

"SHUT UP!" Josh yelled at Zeus. The gods were frozen. Josh seemed to have struck Zeus' last nerve, for Zeus exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! MY SON JUST KILLED HIMSELF TO SAVE YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?!" Zeus bellowed.

"WELL IF THAT'S THE CASE, HE SHOULD BE THE ONE GETTING THE GRATITUDE. NOT YOU, YOU ARROGANT, UPTIGHT PIECE OF CRAP, SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SKY GOD!" Josh countered with an equally menacing tone.

Zeus gave an animalistic roar and blasted his master bolt at Josh.

"I HEREBY CAST YOU INTO THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS!" Zeus shrieked. Josh waggled his middle finger at Zeus and muttered his last words.

"I WILL return, and when I do, I don't care what the rest of you have done, I will raze Olympus brick by brick if I have to. You're fates have been sealed." And with those words, Josh was sent down to Tartarus.

 _What a despicable thing to do!_ I thought angrily. I quickly severed my connections to my father. _I will avenge you, brother, and I will help Josh with his plan to destroy Olympus_. I vowed. Amber snapped me out of my musing by tapping me on the shoulder.

"Look." She said pointing at the river. Josh Penedo was floating down the River Cocytus.

 **Josh's POV**

 _Stupid, arrogant gods!_ I thought angrily. Suddenly, two pairs of arms lifted me from the water and put me on shore. It could have been a monster who lifted me out so I pretended to be unconscious. Two voices broke the silence.

"It's HIM!" a feminine voice shouted quietly.

"Yeah no SHIT Sherlock." A male's voice said.

"Do you think he'll help us?" the first voice said.

"I don't know Amber. He DID say he wanted to destroy Olympus." The male said.

"There's only one way to find out." The girl, presumably Amber, said.

"Let's try to wake him up then." The man said.

"Do it Jayden." Amber said. Suddenly, I felt two large hands grip my shoulders and they started to shake me around.

"OI! I'M AWAKE! I'VE BEEN AWAKE THIS WHOLE TIME!" I shouted in their faces. They just stared at me. Then, for no clear reason, the three of us burst into laughter. Oh how good it felt to laugh again. After we stopped laughing, I looked at them.

"We saw how the gods banished you. We want to help you accomplish your goal." Amber stated.

"Alright Amber and Jayden. You can help me." I confirmed. They stared at me. "You said some names and I believed they belonged to the two of you." I explained. They nodded.

"So tell us about yourself. What do you know." Jayden said.

"Well, I was born about 16 years ago. My father is Pontus, the protogenoi of the sea and other liquids and my mother is a mortal. I'm extremely powerful on demigod standards and I hate the Olympians now." He looked at us. We blinked at him. "That about sums up me. What about you?"

"Well, my father was Zeus, before I cut the ties for what he did to you." Jayden started. "Before that, Hades killed my brother, causing me to have a grudge against the gods… and that's me."

"I was being sent to camp by my satyr friend, Ferdinand, when I was whisked to the throne room where I was banished here for being "a liability to Olympus" as Zeus put it. I'm a daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic, and I can control fire, due to my mother's flaming torches." Amber said.

We all decided to venture through Tartarus together in look for more allies and some training dummies.

 **October 31** **st** **, 1955**

 **Jasmine's POV**

So World War Two had just ended. So had the Great Depression. Life was good as an American child. At the age of 16, I didn't have to do much. School, some work at home, and the occasional trip to the malls. Nothing too big.

Today, my parents and I were decorating our house, when a large group of kids and adults walked up to our house. They ignored the odd looks from our neighbours and continued up the path to our doorstep where we were decorating. My parents stood protectively in front of me.

"Trick or Treat!" The kids shouted, while one of the adults zapped my parents to crisps with some electric tube. "Guess they chose 'Trick'" the kids laughed.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU KILLED THEM! FUCK YOU!" I shouted at them throwing rolls of tape and decorations at them. The adults advanced forwards and placed a hand on my shoulder.

Ok. Now I was scared. Afraid for my life, as well as my virginity, I kicked and punched wildly. My attempts were futile.

"Close your eyes little one." Someone whispered in my ear. Much to my horror, my body followed the orders, even if I tried not to. A bright flash of light slid through my eyelids. When I opened my eyes, we were nowhere near my house.

"Where are we?" I asked frantically. The adults and children started to grow. And by grow, I don't mean age. Like they literally expanded themselves to massive sizes and sat down on seats made for giants.

"We are the Greek gods, puny mortal. We received word that there was one child of a Titaness left. It turns out that it is you." The one who fried my parents said. I racked my brain for knowledge on the Greek gods.

"You're Zeus!" I said before kneeling down. The gods seemed surprised by my actions. "Di-did I do something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"No. It is just that I did not expect such respect from a demititan, much less a child of our mother." Poseidon said.

"Wait… you said mother… meaning Rhea… Wasn't she as strict about affairs as Hera?" I asked confused. The gods nodded in agreement.

"That is what we thought too. Apparently, you are a child of rape from a mortal. Rhea decided to keep you for the sake of your life. However, soon after, she faded away because she had went against her word of having children with anyone other than her husband." Demeter said sadly.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus shouted. The gods flinched. I almost shat my pants right there. "WE ARE HERE TO PUNISH THE CHILD! NOT TO HAVE TEA AND MUFFINS WITH HER!" Zeus said. I almost laughed, if it weren't for the "punish her" part.

"CHILD, YOU ARE HEREBY SENTENCED TO LIFE IN TARTARUS DUE TO THE FACT THAT WE LOST OUR MOTHER BECAUSE OF YOU." Zeus said.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT!?" I shouted back.

"IF YOUR FATHER WASN'T BORN THEN OUR MOTHER WOULD STILL BE AROUND!" Zeus argued weakly. He blasted his bolt at me.

"I may be tortured down there, but WHEN I return, I will personally see to it that you all burn in hell for this sin. I SWEAR IT!" I shouted as the bolt made contact with me. I thought it was going to hurt. I was wrong. IT STUNG LIKE A BITCH! Worse than a bee sting mixed with a mosquito bite on the same spot. Worse than holding your hand on a frying pan while the flame is on. Worse than taking a shower in acid.

When I came to my senses, I was floating down a river. Below me, voices were moaning about how unfair life was. I wanted to stay with them and agree with them, but I knew I had a promise to fulfill to myself. I trudged through the dark tunnels of the hell known as Tartarus.

 **Jayden's POV**

The three of us continued on our expedition to find a way out of Tartarus when I realized I forgot my sword back at the river. **(A.N. They were all made immortal so they could suffer forever, which is why they don't need the river of fire. Forgot to mention that… heh sorry guys.)**

"Hey guys! I forgot my weapons back at the river. We gotta go back to get them. They're not returning to me for some reason." I said. With minimal complaint, the three of us trudged back.

When we got there, we noticed my weapons lay in a pile. Beside that pile stood another girl. She was quite pretty with chestnut brown hair and forest green eyes.

"Hello there. We're just going to collect those weapons and be on our merry way to destroy Olympus. Don't mind us." Amber said. Josh and I shared a facepalm. The girl walked closer to us.

"Would it be alright if I joined you in taking down Olympus? I was just banished by those no good gods." She said. The three of us shared a look.

"The more the merrier I guess." Josh said grinning like a madman.

"I'm Jasmine, by the way. Jasmine Willowdale." She introduced. In return, we introduced ourselves as we walked towards the heart of Tartarus.

 **Current Time**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

The serial rapist and murderer ran for his life through the alleys of New York. He turned the corner thinking that he had given the assassin the slip.

 _CRASH!_ The man smacked into the assassin. The man fell. The assassin drew a gun from his jacket and pointed it at the man's head.

"P-p-please sp-spare me sir. I promise I won't d-do anything b-b-bad again. I swear!" the man pleaded.

"You're words mean shit to me. Burn in hell mother fucker." The assassin said as he pulled the trigger.

The cold, lifeless body of the rapist fell to the ground in the alleyways. The assassin; gone into the night.

 **A.N. WOOOOOO WEEE! Super long chapter there. Not surprised though. It's just the backstory. Um… Now, since AoD is done, (Angels of Destruction) I am mainly focusing on this and MtD (Meet the Demititans). So yeah. If I'm not updating this, then I'm updating that. Hope you enjoy this new story so far. I've never seen anything like this before so I believe I am the 1** **st** **one writing something like this, though I could be wrong. Anyways, please please PLEASE Read and Review, Favorite it, Follow it, I don't care. Just submit your feedback to help me make this story better. Thanks!**

 **~FlamingCowBlade777 (FBC)**


	2. The Recruitment

**The Syndicate**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. If not, well, I DO NOT OWN PJO! THE ONLY THING I DO OWN, IS MY LIFE!**

 **A.N. HEYO! I'm back… that wasn't too long was it? Well I got some spare time on my hands atm so yeh. Here we go with number 2… or chapter 1… tbh.**

Chapter 1: The Recruitment

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

The familiar buzz of an alarm clock filled the air as the assassin hit the snooze button. He slipped off the covers and went through his morning routine. He brushed his teeth, took a shower and smacked on some cologne. The assassin went to make some breakfast. As he made his way down the stairs, he sensed a divine presence in his kitchen. The assassin drew his trusty Glock.

Silently, the assassin crept around to the door of the kitchen. He pressed his back up against the wall and quickly glanced through the doorway to try to see where the presence was coming from. Nothing was seen. The assassin whipped around the corner with his Glock aimed in front of him. Nothing. The assassin rubbed his eyes, trying to get that last bit of sleep out of his eyes.

"It's not nice to draw weapons on your allies, Void." A chilly voice said from behind him. The assassin, now known as Void, jumped at the sudden sound. Quick as lightning, the assassin turned around and dropped into a low bow.

"My lord." Void spoke. His voice, void of emotion. The deity smiled evilly.

"I have caught word from my brother that four immortal children are vowing to take down Olympus. I believe you will need another special task force, to counter the one you had before?" the deity spoke. The assassin nodded. The deity threw him a file. The assassin caught it. The deity melted into the shadows.

The assassin proceeded to make breakfast as he flipped through the file containing the information on his future crew.

 **Jayden's POV**

 _Finally!_ I thought as Amber, Jasmine, Josh and I stepped cautiously into the heart of Tartarus.

"What day is it?" Jasmine asked. The four of us had been here long enough to realize that once every seven days, the Doors of Death would appear here and open for an hour at most. How did we know this? Because every few days, a horde of monsters would rush right past us towards this location.

"Pretty sure it's day 4 of 7." Amber said while playing with the flames that danced across her fingertips. I counted. Seemed about right to me.

"No. Today's day 5." A confident voice corrected. That voice belonged to Josh. Josh was currently sharpening makeshift tridents out of monster bones and scrap pieces of Celestial Bronze. He currently has made over a few hundred over the past few centuries. That was his favorite weapon of all time.

"I get the feeling we're getting out of here today. I don't know why but I just know." Jasmine said. Over the recent decades, Jasmine was able to develop some sort of sixth sense, like she could sort of feel a future occurrence. It was weird, but we learned to listen to her when I almost lost an arm. Thanks to Josh's quick reaction and Amber's fire powers, my arm was saved.

We continued to chat about how to destroy the Olympians when we get out. Suddenly, a horde of monsters came. Usually, it wouldn't bother us because the monsters would charge right past, but this time, they focused on us. By the looks of it, this was no ordinary monster bundle.

This bundle consisted of the Chimera, the Nemean Lion, Stymphalian Birds, Telekhines and the Manticore and the Minotaur. Josh and I readied our weapons while Amber summoned some flames. Then, the strangest thing happened. Jasmine and the Nemean Lion began to talk with each other. Both sides stared at the two in fascination. After about five minutes, the Nemean Lion advanced towards us, but in a non-menacing way. He came, sniffed us one by one, and stood protectively in front of us, facing his former comrades.

The Chimera charged. He was followed by the other monsters from the group. We all engaged the monsters in a fight. Even with the Nemean Lion, we were incredibly outnumbered. I swung my sword back and forth disintegrating monsters left and right. Josh was using his tridents to pierce through multiple monsters. Amber set advancing monsters on fire while Jasmine picked them off with her bow and arrows.

It was a close fight, but we won. We were all panting when we heard the foreign sound of clapping.

 **3** **rd** **Person's POV**

The immortal children looked around for the noise. They didn't see the assassin leaning against the walls of the cavernous space of Tartarus. The assassin stepped out of the shadows and looked at the immortals.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Don't make me have to kill you too." The blonde boy said warily to the assassin. The assassin did not respond. Instead, he reached into his suit and removed a file. He flipped through the file until he pulled out five sheets. He laid the sheets on the ground for the immortals to see.

On the sheets, the names of the group were in big bold letters. Stamped in bright red at the bottom of the page were three words. **Recruit or Terminate**. The group prepared to fight off the strange man. The man pulled out twin Berettas and aimed at the group.

"Now Void, is that any way to treat your new crew members?" a hollow voice echoed around the five. The assassin, muttered something under his breath as he reached up and pulled off his hood. The assassin stood at about 6'7" with a muscular build. Attached to his hips were twin katanas. His suit contained twin Berettas as well as a Glock. The assassin had sea green eyes filled with rage and hatred. The assassin's mouth formed a tight line as he mentally assessed the immortals.

The assassin glanced at the sheets, then to the kids. Then, his gaze returned back to the sheets. The assassin summoned a pen and circled the red **Recruit** and signed his name on all the sheets. The assassin then threw the file into a nearby shadow and pulled out four suits. Each suit had a different colored inside, as if specially made for certain people. The assassin approached.

He looked at the suits and handed them out to us.

"Phoenix." He said as he gave Amber a suit with red fringing on the inside.

"Hurricane." The assassin said as he gave Josh a suit with ocean blue trimming.

"Hawk." The assassin gave Jayden a suit with yellow trimmings.

"Sandstorm." The final suit with green and brown trimmings was handed to Jasmine.

He watched the immortals with contempt as if wondering what they were thinking. The assassin arched an eyebrow as the immortals examined their outfits. The immortals looked at the assassin confused. The assassin gestured with his hand as if to say 'go on, try them on.' The immortals scrambled into their suits. The extra-large suits instantly shrank down to fit the newly recruited members. The immortals looked at themselves as best as they could in the dark pits of Tartarus.

The assassin turned towards a shadow, as if sensing something, and bowed deeply. From the shadows, a man covered head to toe in black stepped out. As the shadows settled, the man wore a pitch black fedora with a black and dark grey suit and pants. He wore midnight black dress shoes and had on black leather gloves. The man tipped his hat and smiled evilly.

"It would be in your best interests to bow before Primordial gods and goddesses." The man's chilly voice resonated around the caverns. "My brother has allowed me a few minutes of entry so I must make this brief. I am Erebus, god of darkness, shadows and other things dark."

The immortals immediately bowed down before the deity.

"See, previously, when my children, Aether and Hermera, fought a war against the Olympians, Void, my assassin, the successor of Chaos and Chronos, lost the members of his previous team due to the poor underestimate of the Olympians' power. Therefore, he is searching for new team members. When my brother, Tartarus, told me of your existence and your… dislike of the gods, I believed that the four of you would be perfect assassins and teammates of Void."

"Sir…" Void said. Erebus looked at Void quizzically. Void was still bowing before Erebus. Erebus gestured for Void to stand before turning his attention back to the immortals.

"With all due respect, Lord Erebus, why us?" Amber asked.

"Because, my dear, the four of you represent the four elements of existence; fire, water, air and earth." He pointed at Amber, then Josh followed by Jayden and finally Jasmine. The four nodded as if what they had been told made sense.

"Well, I must be leaving now. I will see you on the other side." Erebus turned to Void. "I hope you will help your new team… how should I put this… train?" Void nodded and pulled out his duel Berettas and looked at the group, sizing them up.

"Not much now, but we can make good assassins out of you four." The assassin spoke softly but confidently. "You will make a promising team to say the least."

"Now hold on just a minute." Josh protested. "How do we know you won't just turn on us and kill us. How do we know you're not with the Olympians?" The other four stood supportively behind Josh. The assassin shook his head.

"I am the successor of Chaos and Chronos; Space and Time. If I wanted you dead, you would be dead." The assassin spat. "You wanna get out of this hell hole, fight your own way out. I'm gunna see what you can do. Separately."

The assassin flashed away. The four looked at each other and spread apart slightly. It didn't seem like a good idea to anger the assassin. The immortals looked at the Doors of Death. The crowd of monsters was huge. The immortals gulped. This would be a hard fight.

 **Amber's POV**

"That guy…" I muttered under my breath as I formed fireballs in my hands. The monsters turned towards the sudden heat surge. "Fuck…"

"Come and get me you ugly pricks!" I shouted as I hurled the two balls at the monsters. _BOOM!_ The fireballs slammed into the wave of monsters and incinerated a good number of them. They kept advancing. I summoned more and kept throwing. Jasmine was shooting arrows as Jayden raced around slashing at monsters. Josh was throwing and swinging his makeshift tridents.

Everything seemed to look good. Then, things went south. Josh's tridents disappeared. Jayden's sword disappeared. Jasmine's bow was also gone. I tried to summon some fireballs. Nothing. Without realizing what I was doing, I reached into my suit and removed a gun, which was holstered to the inside of my suit.

Now this may seem like a bad thing, but I had never fired a gun before. Sure, I've seen many people do it, but I never really understood the concept of a gun. Anyways, I pointed the gun up at a monster and pulled the trigger. _Click click._ The gun didn't fire.

"Take off the safety!" Josh shouted to me. I randomly started moving parts around, because I had no idea what the safety thing was. Eventually, I guess I hit the right thing, because when I fired out of desperation, a celestial bronze bullet blazed out of the pistol smashing its way through tree different monsters. They dropped dead instantly.

"Woah." I muttered in awe. I held it up and continuously shot bullet after bullet, quickly destroying the monsters. As we stumbled to the Doors of Death, I realized someone would have to hold the button in order for us to get out.

Another man warped into the room. Instead of coming out of the shadows, this man appeared from the monster carcasses that lay on the floor. This man was similar in appearance, but he had a more beast-like appearance. Kinda like a cross between a human and a wolf.

"I am Tartarus." The man growled. The four of us readied our weapons. Tartarus held up his hands in surrender. "Relax children. I am only here on a favor for my brother. Yes, the same brother you met about three hours ago."

 _Three HOURS?!_ I marvelled. _It only felt like minutes!_ Tartarus looked at me.

"Yes, hours. Time is different here. Anyways, as I was saying, I will hold the door closed long enough for you to escape my realm. However, the doors are still policed by Thanatos, and as soon as you step foot outside the doors, Thanatos will have alerted the Olympians. My brother's assassin, Void, will pick you up there. You must stay under cover for a few years in order to allow the gods to forget of your existence once more. Then, you may have your revenge." Tartarus explained. The four of us looked worried. Tartarus ushered us through the doors.

"Whatever you do, do not speak to anyone you do not know until you are formally introduced. It would be very dangerous." Tartarus warned. We nodded.

"Good bye, my lord. And thank you." Jasmine said greatfully. Tartarus smiled.

"Glad to be of service." He replied. We stepped through the doors and into the light. Tartarus was gone. Instead, we were greeted by the assassin, Void.

"Glad you made it through in one piece." He said. Josh growled.

"You could have had us KILLED! Removing our weapons like that. Fuck you, you stupid faggot! Is that your crazy initiation ceremony? Because if it is, then I want out." Josh burst. Void looked at him.

"Three things. One, that was not MY doing, it was Lord Erebus' doing. Two. I am your superior and you will treat me as such, at least until I accept you as my team. Three, shut the FUCK up unless you want to die now." Void said as he grabbed the four of us and pulled us behind the curtains. Footsteps were heard outside. There was a soft murmuring of speech before the door to the room creaked open.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

"It's them. I'm sure of it." A dark voice said as if afraid of being right.

"It most likely is them. With the help of him, we would be in grave danger. We must warn the council." A unearthly voice said.

"Yes milord Hades. I will go at once." The first voice said.

"Nonsense Thanatos. You search around for them. I will go see my brother." Hades said. With a dark flash, the two deities flashed away. The four new assassins looked at each other. Then they looked at Void. Void drew a circle with his finger in the air and grasped the air. He ripped his hand down and a portal appeared.

"Go. Now." Void spoke. The four immortals stepped through without comment. Void followed and sealed the portal behind him. Void stepped around us and waved his hand. The air in front of us shimmered and a large city appeared. He stepped through and the immortals followed. They appeared on a path and walked through the town. Void explained the buildings and their purposes stating that every building was a necessary building that the assassins may need in the future. Finally, they arrived in an office-like command center. Void turned around and spread his arms.

"Welcome, to the Syndicate Headquarters."

 **A.N. And THERE we have it! Chapter 2 of this new story! :D Well these five will be the main characters. If you want 2 submit some OCs for me, I could try my hardest to incorporate your OCs so they are a part of the story (albeit a small minor part.) OH! I need OCs for Void's old team. So yeah. Give me suggestions and I'll pick the ones that would go well with the story!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **~ FlamingCowBlade777 (FBC)**


	3. What Happens Next

**The Syndicate**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. If not, well, I DO NOT OWN PJO! THE ONLY THING I DO OWN, IS MY LIFE!**

 **A.N. HEYO! I'm back… for now… week before exams… welp. Wish me luck I guess :D**

Chapter 3: What Happens Next.

 **3rd** **Person POV**

The demigod glanced around warily. He felt a presence, yet could not place it. The presence felt familiar, yet corrupted. It was not the essence of an immortal. This was something on a lower scale, yet seemed to present a much higher danger level.

The demigod raised his sword and shield. The demigod put on a brave face and looked for the danger. He felt the presence draw closer.

"Whoever's out there, show yourself or feel the wrath of Olympus!" The demigod's voice echoed throughout the forest.

A feminine laugh resonated from all around the clearing. The demigod whirled around.

"An assassin never reveals their true position." The female voice said from one direction. "We could be here." The voice came again, slightly to the right. "Or here." Little bit further now. "Or there." The voice made a full circle. The demigod closed his eyes.

"I can feel you." The demigod bluffed. The leaves rustled. The demigod turned towards the sound.

"Is that so?" The female voice sounded. "Then I may as well step out then. The demigod stared intently at the rustling leaves. There was a faint cough from behind him. The demigod turned to face a tall female with hair that seemed like it was on fire. She wore a pitch black suit that seemed to have a wavering glow to it; kinda like a fire. The demigod raised his weapons. The woman laughed.

"Let's not live in the past, shall we?" the female said as she drew a pistol from her inner pocket. She aimed at the demigod and fired. A bullet of fire came shooting out and encased the demigod. The demigod screamed in pain. The demigod's clothes slowly melted off. Next, his flesh began no bubble and burn. The demigod shouted in pain but the female just stood there smirking. She had her arms crossed as if enjoying the scene.

After five more minutes of the gruesome scenes, the fire died down and disappeared. All that was left was a pile of charred flakes of skin and the weapons.

The assassin reached towards her ear and pressed a hidden earpiece.

"Target 145 Alpha P300 is out." The assassin said firmly.

"Good work Phoenix." A deep trance-like voice said. The assassin smirked.

"Phoenix out. See you back at HQ, Void." The assassin vanished in a flicker of flames.

 _ ***** Fancy a Line Break? *****_

The immortal being of death ran as fast as he could. The assassin had taken away his ability to teleport and he needed to warn the other gods.

Thanatos raced through the alleyways. Turning left and right, right and left, twisting and turning here and there to get away from the assassin. Thanatos turned back to look for the assassin. He wasn't there.

Thanatos chuckled. _I'm still a fast runner. He's too slow for me._ Thanatos turned to go find the gods. SMACK! Thanatos ran straight into a man with jet black hair and wild ocean blue eyes. Thanatos collapsed on his ass and tried to scoot backwards away from the man.

"Thought you could outrun me, huh, Thanatos?" The assassin's voice pulled Thanatos in like the waves on the face of the ocean.

"N-No sir. I-I just th-thought…" Thanatos trailed off. The assassin raised his specialized weapon. A harpoon that shoots tridents. The assassin called it a tripoon. The assassin raised his weapon.

"Death god, these trident tips were blessed by Akhlys, the deity of Poison. One nick of these and you're as good as dead. How does that sound?" The assassin explained. Thanatos was confused.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked. The assassin smirked.

"Just thought you would like to know the cause of your downfall." The assassin laughed. "Funny how the death god will be dead soon." The assassin put on a face of false concern. "If you're the collector of the souls of the dead, who collects your soul?"

Thanatos waited for the inevitable to occur. Thanatos opened one eye to peek at the assassin.

"Shoot me already and get it over with!" Thanatos barked. The assassin looked down disapprovingly.

"Why kill a cornered beast when you can play with him first?" The assassin asked out loud. The assassin aimed a trident at Thanatos and fired at his leg.

Thanatos roared with pain upon contact. The assassin held a malevolent gleam in his wild blue eyes. Thanatos whimpered.

"P-please sir," Thanatos begged. "have mercy." The assassin chuckled.

"Old man, I think your time is spent. Hope you enjoyed your immortality." The assassin smiled wickedly.

" _Hurricane! Finish quickly! We have news."_ A voice spoke from the com link in the assassin's earpiece. The assassin scowled. He reached up and pressed a button.

"On my way." The assassin said. He shot is tripoon at Thanatos' head, effectively killing him. The weapon disappeared along with the assassin.

Thanatos' body dissolved into billions of black flakes as a glowing black ball of essence floated towards the heavens of the Void.

 _ ***** Have a free Line Break *****_

Prometheus' large figure protruded out of the large crowd. He was looking for a certain demigod. Owen Dimitri Irvin Nashawker **(A.N. don't ask me now I came up with that… I don't even know myself…)** was currently 17 and was the son of Odin, the Norse all-father and god of war and wisdom. Earlier that day, two people in suits had approached Prometheus and asked for his assistance.

 _ ***Flashback***_

"Titan of forethought. We need your assistance." A feminine voice said. Prometheus glanced around.

"Do not fear us… yet." A masculine voice sounded. Prometheus closed his eyes and concentrated on the domain of forethought. Nothing came to his mind.

"You cannot sense us because we are assassins. Invisible to all." The female said again. The two assassins stepped forward.

"Titan of forethought, we need your assistance finding a recruit for our forces. Here is his file." The male said. He withdrew a folder from inside his suit. He tossed it towards Prometheus.

"Why do you need me to do this? Why can't you find him yourself?" Prometheus asked as he flipped through the information.

"We need someone who can blend in with the modern crowd. Also, we have more important business to attend to." The female said. "You have 48 hours to find the boy. Drop him off at Mount Tam. When you get there, call for Void, head of the Syndicate."

"Wait. What's in it for me?" Prometheus asked. The male muttered something about selfish titans.

"IF you succeed, we will spare your life. That should be enough of a payment, no?" the female said pointedly, drawing a throwing knife.

Prometheus did the smart thing and nodded. The assassins seemed to smile.

"That will be all for now. Remember Prometheus. 48 hours. Tick tock times on the clock." The assassins said before vanishing.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

Prometheus continued to search for the kid. He sat down on a bench and thought. A tall male with sandy blonde hair and a worn leather jacket sat down on the bench. The man glanced around, as if looking for something.

"Prometheus, is that you?" The man asked after a while. Prometheus snapped out of his daze. He looked at the man. Then, he looked at the picture on his lap. They looked similar, but one thing was different. The man in front of him was missing an eye.

The man smiled.

"Do not be alarmed. I am Owen, or, as I prefer, Odin. My father's name just so happens to be my initials, so my nickname is Odin." The man, now known as Odin, stated. Prometheus stared at the guy.

He made an eyepatch appear.

"First, put this on. Second, let's go. Someone wants an audience with you." Prometheus said. The two men got off the bench. Odin slipped the eyepatch over his empty socket. The two men walked out of the park in silence. Once they were away from most mortals, Odin turned to Prometheus.

"Who is the one who wants to meet with me?" He asked.

"Some leader of some gang or something. 'is name is Void." Prometheus said.

Odin nodded. The two men continued walking towards a dark alley. Once they reached the alley, Prometheus put a hand on Odin's shoulder and teleported them to Mount Tam.

The two men popped to the base of Mount Tam.

"HEY! VOID?" Prometheus shouted.

"No need to shout. I'm right behind you." Void said. Prometheus whipped around.

"I see you have found Mr. Nashawker. Thank you for your service." Void said. He pulled out a thin katana like blade and sliced through the torso of Prometheus.

"You… lied." Prometheus wheezed. Void looked intrigued.

"My assassins promised they would let you live. I did not." Void explained. "Come, Mr. Nashawker, I have much to tell you." Void ripped open a portal and the two men stepped through.

On the ground, Prometheus' body lay, decaying at a rapid pace. His essence now belonged to the void.

 **Odin's POV**

So this crazy scary (and cool?) guy just came and wasted the guy that brought me here… Now the guy wants me to go with him? Um… No thanks dude. Too bad my body didn't want to listen to my mind. Now I'm stilling in an office chair facing the same guy… think his name's Void or sumthin… Anyways… well, time to die I guess…

"So, Owen, I'm not going to dance around the truth. I'm going to be blunt, and straight forward. I need you for my plans." The assassin guy said.

"So let me get this straight. You call me here, kill my guide, bring me to this fancy ass office just to ask me to work for you?!" I shouted. The assassin merely raised an eyebrow.

 _Shit… What should I say… if I accept then I can get some info to try to get those damned Olympians back for what they did to my dad and brothers and sisters…_

 **A.N. So what I have here is all Norse gods are dead and Olympians killed them by sending them to Tartarus. (Pretend like different mythologies can't handle hell from other mythologies. Like if Zeus went to Nephilim he would be burned to death and same thing but vice versa would happen to, say Thor.**

"What's the purpose of you trying to get me to join…" I asked. The assassin smiled.

"There was a reason I picked you. We both have a common goal, you and I. We both want to see the destruction of the Olympians. To see them rot in hell for their actions. To see them BEGGING for MERCY at our feet." Void stated. I smiled.

 _I like this guy._ I thought.

"Say I do accept. What would I do exactly?" Void thought this over for a few minutes.

"You would be the tactician and create and support plans. I could even promote you to a field tactician of you do your job well. All that could be yours as long as you swear loyalty to me and the Syndicate." Void offered. I mulled it over in my head.

"Why the fuck not." I said at last. Void smiled and handed me a midnight black suit with white trimmings. "Sweet." I muttered.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Void continued to train for the next few weeks. His assassins were out on missions and Owen, codenamed Odin, was working on plans.

 _ ****Time skip****_

The four assassins, Odin and Void were gathered around the tables having dinner and talking about how they would kill the gods.

Erebus flashed in.

"Void, we have trouble." Erebus sounded frantic.

"What sort of trouble?" Void demanded as he rose from the table.

"What if I told you the gods reinstated the Vanguard." Erebus squeaked. Void fell back into his seat. He put his left arm over his chest and placed his right hand on his forehead.

"For fuck's sake." Void muttered. "Not them. Why this time? Why now?" Erebus looked on nervously. No one knew how to calm Void down when he got like this.

Void turned to Owen.

"Nashawker, I need you change your plans a bit." Void said seriously. Odin nodded. Void almost never called him by his real last name unless he was mad at him or if he was being serious.

"How should I change them, sir?" Odin replied. Void thought for a second.

"Prepare plans for… protectors of the gods." Void decided.

"You mean like a demigod army? We can take them!" Hurricane exclaimed.

"No no. Not exactly a demigod army. Think about it as America. The gods are the higher beings, the President, Vice Pres, etc etc. Now think of The Vanguard as an Anti-Syndicate. Sort of like a CIA or FBI, but everyone knows who they are. Now these specially selected demigods received blessings from the gods that they protect. For example, Athena's protector would receive a battle and wisdom related blessing while Zeus' protector would receive blessings of the sky." Void explained. "Now usually they use a demigod child that they sired that has proven their worth."

"Wait wait wait. How do you know all this?" Phoenix asked with her hands folded on the table.

"Well, like I said, I have gone up against the gods before and –" Void was cut off.

"You said, and I quote, "Why this time?" implying that you haven't faced them before now." Phoenix stated. Void sighed.

"I've never shown you who I was before. Well, you all heard of the son of Poseidon, who retrieved Zeus' bolt, got the golden fleece, saved Artemis, blah blah blah? Saviour of Olympus times two? Percy Jackson?" Void questioned. They all nodded.

"I'm him." Void said. The assassins stared at Percy **(A.N. or should I keep calling him Void?)**

"What happened." Sandstorm edged. Void sighed.

"I was famed. Desired by everyone. But I didn't want that. I just wanted to live my life in peace. Too bad… The gods created what is now the Vanguard. Before, it was known as the Gods' Enforcement Initiative, but when shorted was GEI. It sounded like gay so the gods changed the name to the Vanguard. Well, Poseidon chose me do be his guardian. He blessed me and made me immortal." Void said remembering what it was like back then.

"Then what?" Hawk pushed.

"Then, it all went downhill fast." Void said. "Somehow, someone had allowed an enemy to slip past Ares' guard and poison him. Through some twisted process, I was framed for the incident. Apparently I "messed up and didn't keep my teammates awake" or something. Meanwhile I had no idea I was in charge of everyone's guard. I was charged with treason and executed. Chaos saved me. She gave me a home and a place to stay. She removed my ties from Poseidon and made me her son. Later, when the time was right, after I completed my assassin training, she blessed me with the power over space." Void smiled remembering Chaos' kindness.

"And?" Phoenix asked.

"Then Chronos showed up. Gave me his blessing over time." Together they named me the child of space and time. I gained attributes like no other. I had the bravery of a lion. The ruthlessness of a shark. Speed of a cheetah. Stealth of a leopard. Stamina of a horse. Other things like that. That helped me realize what I was destined for." Void said.

"So?" Hurricane asked. "Then what happened?"

"Then, as I was looking for people to join my cause, I ran into an old friend of mine. Luke Castellan, the former host of Kronos. He seemed different though. He claimed to have been admitted entry to the Cosmic Freedom Society, similar to the Vanguard, but on a better scale led by Chaos' sister Cosmos. He wanted me to join them and spread kindness around the galaxies." Void shuddered. "I told him that I wanted vengeance on Zeus first. He shook his head and told me that the next time we met would be on the battlegrounds. I haven't seen him since."

The room was deathly quiet. The assassins looked at each other for a while.

"Well shit." Hurricane spoke at last. The others nodded in agreement.

"So since the Vanguard members are immortal, I'm pretty sure I know most of them." Void said. Void quickly left the table and went to his office. He rummaged through his cabinets until he came across his 'Vanguard' files. He teleported back to the table.

"Here." Void said as he threw them on the table. The assassins opened them and absorbed the contents of the Vanguards.

 **A.N. ima stop there… not sure if that's a legit ending or not but screw it. You ppl don't review, u ppl don't get chapters. Smh. Anyways I got exams coming up so I may not be on all the time… well, wish me luck…**


	4. After 3

**The Syndicate**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. If not, well, I DO NOT OWN PJO! THE ONLY THING I DO OWN, IS MY LIFE!**

 **A.N. So… yeah… not many reviews so I have no motivation to write… tis sad… anyways, for those of you who have read and the five reviewers, I think you want to know what's happening back at good ole CHB. So I'll have a little something in there about that… um…**

Chapter 4: After.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I glanced around camp. Nothing has changed in the past millennium. Camp was still camp, with its large number of cabins and its ever-growing population of demigods. I sighed. Another boring day on the job without that traitorous son of Poseidon. I still can't believe what he did though. Ares was still in Apollo's care even after all those years. He still hasn't pulled through, but he hasn't faded yet either, so that's good. Personally, I wouldn't mind if he faded. He wasn't important anyways. Some people believed that it wasn't Percy's fault that Ares got attacked. Some others thought that Percy himself was the one who poisoned Ares. Ares' previous Vanguard, Clarisse, was killed when the attack happened, displaying that someone skilled had to be the one who poisoned Ares.

I squeezed me eyes shut. Thinking about the past hurts my head. I looked around the camp once more before flashing to the Olympian council meeting. I reappeared at my mother's footsteps, where I took my usual seat and waited for the meeting to begin. I looked at the other current Vanguards.

There was Nico for Hades, Me for Athena, Thalia was with Artemis, Will Solace for Apollo, currently, it is Frank Zhang for Mars, or Ares, Jason Grace is for Hera, Leo Valdez for Hephaestus, Piper Mclean for Aphrodite, Travis and Connor for Hermes, with Dionysus is Pollux, his remaining demigod child, Demeter had Katie Gardner, Zeus had a kid named Zack Skye, and Poseidon's defender was a boy by the name of Westley Howell, commonly called West. West was the only demigod child of Poseidon to have known Percy before he was banished. Rumor has it that West was the one who got Percy kicked out, but none of the other Vanguards believe it, so the campers were too scared to voice their assumptions.

 _Well, the meeting's beginning now._ I thought, while mentally prepping myself for a boring lecture.

 **West's POV**

It's been so long since he left. I've been on the job since he was removed. I never wanted this. All I wanted was a family. I was thrown into the life of a demigod because of my father, though I do not despise him for this. The result of it was that I gained a new home and family at Camp Half Blood. I felt kind of honored to have a brother like Percy Jackson. He was a great brother and teacher. He would spend extra hours after meals with me to help me sharpen my skills. He would teach me how to handle different kinds of weapons, but for some reason, he never showed me how to use a bow. I found out why later on, but that's for next time. He taught me how to use my powers over water, as well as made me laugh when I was sad. He was like the older brother I never had when growing up. I loved it.

But then, Ares was attacked. Percy was blamed and removed from office, and I was thrust in to fill his role. After that, Percy became bitter at the gods. Refused to sacrifice food to them, wouldn't teach anymore. When I asked him to help me with my training, he agreed but never gave much effort. Then, he just disappeared one day.

I walked down towards the beach towards my personal spot. I gazed into the horizon as the remaining campers on the beach went on with their business. After Percy's disappearance, Chiron was extremely upset and anxious. Whenever I asked him about it, he told me not to worry about it. Since that day, however, he's doubled the camp's security and trained us harder for longer hours on end.

I sighed as I stared out at sea. I wish Percy was here. He would always be able to solve the problem.

 **Amber's POV**

Fucking Christ. We have to face these faggots in a fight? They don't seem like much, but you never know with kids. They can be idiots or complete badasses on the battlefield. I glanced up at Void to see what he thought.

He wore an expressionless mask over his dark features. His eyes kept stealing glances at one profile that was thrown to the side; Athena's. I picked up the file and began reading through it carefully, so I wouldn't miss a single detail.

 **Name: Chase, Annabeth Minerva**

 **Status: Made immortal at age 18. Immortal Vanguard of Athena**

 **Appearance: Calculating grey eyes, strawberry blonde hair, well-built**

 **Preferred Weapons: Dagger given to her by an old friend**

 **Talents: Good with problems, quick thinking, uses verbal trickery**

 **Description: A beautiful, smart blonde who uses quick thinking and mind games to throw you off balance. From there, she lashes out with a celestial bronze dagger. She is the twice Savior of Olympus and has courted Perseus (Percy) Jackson before he went rogue. Chase is a logical thinker who prefers observation before engaging battle. Quick to anger, Chase can be defeated by a surprise attack from an attacker who has no patterns in their movements.** _ **(Or so we believe)**_ **.**

I glanced up from the file. There was a bunch of other information in it, but I didn't need to read it. I knew that Void would want to be the one who defeated her.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Void quickly gathered the files and returned them to their spot leaving the other members to discuss battle plans.

"Should we single out certain gods or…" Jayden wondered out loud.

"Maybe, but we all want different gods, so I say we just burst into Olympus and burn some shit to the ground." Josh said.

"Fucking idiots…" Amber muttered.

Jasmine just smiled and held back a small laugh.

"You know Void. He probably thought of something already." Jasmine said. The others turned to the daughter of Rhea. They contemplated her idea before muttering to each other again.

"SILENCE!" Percy shouted. The room fell silent.

"Right now, we have the element of surprise. We need to use it effectively. They don't know who we are. They don't know what we're capable of. That gives us the advantage. We need to focus on our main threats. Targets include Artemis, Athena and Ares as well as Poseidon, Hades and Hestia. Hestia is peaceful, however, so she shall not be harmed unless she strikes first. Poseidon and Athena are mine." Percy stated.

The others nodded, seeing reason in Void's statement.

"We all know that Artemis has her hunters with her. Athena has her children, who can take over, and Ares is the same as Athena. Poseidon and Hades both have one demigod child each; however I want to save Poseidon for last." Percy continued.

The others began to ponder on the idea of the strongest Olympian.

"The minor gods have chosen to sit this war out, as they do not wish to honor the Olympians any longer, yet they do not want to be seen as traitors. However, some are siding with the Olympians, as they are the children of one for example, Phobos, Deimos, Triton, Hercules, etc. Our goal, is to strike fear into their hearts. Make them believe they are not safe. Now tell me; what are gods without their demigod children?" Percy inquired.

The others started to catch on.

"I want Jayden and Jasmine go attack Camp Jupiter and I want Josh and Amber to claim Camp Half Blood. I will be helping both teams with the leaders of the camps. Then I will announce our presence to the Olympians." Percy stated.

The others grinned. This would be their chance at success.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV (** _ **at Camp HalfBlood)**_

Will Solace glanced at the other immortal campers and Vanguards. He shuddered. As the child of the god of prophecy, Will gained the ability to sense when something bad was about to happen; although the gift was minor and the immortal Vanguardian could not tell what it was, he knew something was on its way.

Will shook his head to clear those thoughts as his boyfriend Nico, the Vanguardian of Hades, ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Sunshine." Nico greeted.

"Hey Bonehead." Will called back. Nico scowled.

"Bonehead… really… just no…" Nico shamed. Will laughed.

"Alright Lily. That's a wonderful job you've done there. Makes me and mom very proud to have you as a sister/daughter." Katie Gardner, the Vanguardian for Demeter, praised. Lily smiled a toothy grin towards her older sister.

"Thanks Katie!" Lily exclaimed. Lily ran off to play with some of her friends.

Katie glanced around camp. For the past couple years, monster activity was at an all-time low. Even still, Chiron and the other immortals pushed their siblings to constantly prepare for battle, as anything could happen in the fucked up world they lived in.

Katie turned towards the basketball courts and saw a singular Stoll running towards her.

"Fuck." Katie muttered as Travis ran up to her and gave her a big kiss.

"Hey Katie Bear." Travis cooed. Katie just smiled and shook her head.

"What do you wanna do now? Now that the campers are done their training for today. We could as Chiron to go out into the mortal world. I know a great restaurant nearby and was hoping to take you sometime." Travis breathed. Katie's grin grew wider.

"I would like that very much." She replied. Travis returned a goofy grin and raced off to ask Chiron.

 _Time Skip_

« Bienvenue au le restaurant de l'amour. Comment puis-je vous aider? » The waiter asked the couple.

« Dans Anglais, si vous plait. » Katie asked politely. Travis looked lost.

"I am sorry madame. Please, welcome to the restaurant of love. May I help you?" The waiter repeated in English.

Soon, they were seated and began their meals while talking to each other animatedly.

Near the end of the meal, an IM popped up out of nowhere, scaring the two protectors. It was Will.

"Guys, come to Olympus quickly. Percy's back." Will practically shouted.

"What?!" Katie and Travis yelled, causing the other diners to turn their heads and stare at them. Thank gods for the mist. They thought together.

"Who found him?" Travis questioned.

"No one." Will announced. "He just wandered back up on Olympus."

"We'll be right there." Katie said before swiping through the air and ending the connection. She grabbed Travis' hand and dragged him to an empty alleyway so they could teleport to Olympus.

 _ **Olympus**_

Percy Jackson had returned.

Perseus Freaking Jackson.

The two time saviour of Olympus and the believed-to-be traitor has returned to Olympus on his own will.

When the last of the council and Vanguardians had arrived, they were surprised, but not overly surprised to see Percy bound in the center of the throne room. His head was hung low to hide his face.

He wore a torn black cloak giving him a rugged traveller look. His pale skin hung tightly to his bones, as if he had attempted starvation more than once. His skin was covered in scars and he was visibly shaking, whether it was from the beings in the room, fear or pain.

"no more… no more… Please no more…" Percy muttered softly while rocking back in forth.

Zeus slammed his master bolt down to begin the meeting. As soon as the weapon made contact with the ground, Percy slammed his head back and shrieked in pain and terror. Everyone was uneasy.

"Percy, my boy, where have you been?" Poseidon asked, not caring for Zeus' dramatics. Percy stopped shaking. He slowly turned his head towards the sea god.

Silence filled the air for a minute. Then five. Finally, Percy let out a laugh. Not a normal contagious laugh of joy, however. This laugh was empty and void of feeling. It was like a black hole attempting to suck all feelings of happiness out of the room. Many people shivered at the sound.

"Percy?" Annabeth inched closer. Percy stopped and glared at her.

"You." Percy wheezed. "You were once the person I held dearest in my heart. The one I could trust in when everything had gone to shit. And you played your role very well."

People looked at each other nervously, unsure of what to say or do.

"Yes. Yes you played your role very VERY well." Percy continued. "mmm…" he trailed off.

"Percy, I never stopped believing in you." Annabeth pleaded.

"LIES!" Percy shouted, causing everyone to jump. "Where were you when I was accused. Where were you when I was exiled. Where were you when everything… and I mean EVERYTHING, had got to SHIT? You were NO WHERE TO BE FOUND!"

Annabeth visibly flinched. Percy smiled. Not in a happy-go-lucky way. When a person gazed into his eyes, all they saw was hatred and thirst for pain and suffering.

"Since that day, I have learned… yes, I have learned a lot. I have learned to play my roles, even better than you have." He said directing this to the Vanguardians. Your actions have showed me that I was blind to what was before me. The gods aren't any better than the titans. In fact, they are worse. There is no talking with them." Percy stated. The gods looked down in shame.

"In the second titan war, the titans planned and worked together. Sure, they may have lost, but at least they pulled together. On the other hand, the gods were thrown into disarray. Dionysus was trapped at the camp, Hephaestus was angry at Ares for fucking his wife. Demeter hated Hades and there was no communication." Percy roared.

He began mumbling incoherent things.

"wh-what are you saying Percy." Apollo asked carefully.

"no. no no no no no. Percy Jackson is dead." The former Percy Jackson laughed.

"Then who are you?" Zeus asked.

"Me? I'm Void. I'm the guy that bad people call to help them take out worse people. Then I kill them too."

 **SOOOO SORRY THAT TOOK FOREVER! I was caught up in school and I FINALLY got a break to finish the chapter. I've also had writers block from all the essays I had to write for school. But here's a short chapter as a fresh start going into 2017. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday and a happy new year! See you next time! Hopefully it won't take too long!**

 **\- FlamingCowBlade777 (FCB)**


End file.
